1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation kit for equipping a case as a multifunctional, portable security system and a corresponding case equipped as a multifunctional, portable security system.
2. Background of the Related Art
There are greatly varying security cases for transporting objects in need of protection, such as objects of value like coins and banknotes, securities, other valuables such as noble metals and precious stones, documents to be kept secret, or possibly also toxic materials, rare materials, or material to be shielded in another way, such as radioactive material.
The security cases have a strongbox area, a protection system, and an access opening, which may be closed and which makes the security case accessible in the open state.
The protection system is used for the purpose of protecting the owner or possessor of the valuables from a misuse of the valuables, if they are lost in the event of a theft. This is performed by automatically neutralizing or devaluing, in particular inking the valuables in such a case. The corresponding known protection systems are costly and complex.
As already noted, there are varying types of valuables to be transported. Depending on the type of the valuables, the cases must have different sizes. Moreover, greatly differing security guidelines may apply. Therefore, a large number of greatly varying cases are used in practice.
It is important for cases of this type that they correspond to the appropriate security guidelines, are portable, and above all are flexibly usable. Current cases only partially meet these criteria. In addition, the cases are currently relatively costly.
In addition, primary attention is still placed on the security and stability of the actual case.